The Dragon's Curse
by 1lorett
Summary: Someone has cursed the largest dragon that anyone has seen in recent history. The curse, in the form of an ancient rune that has as yet gone unidentified. It's the latest in a string of increasing incidents that has the MOM scrambling to solve before any more deaths occur. A HG/CW Romance / Action&Adventure Fic


**THE DRAGON'S CURSE**

 **An HG/CW Romance / Action – Adventure Fic**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter Characters – only the plot behind the people. JKR gets the glory for the characters!**

 **Just thought I'd post this and see if there's any interest in anyone having me continue on with this little nugget that I've been thinking about turning into a fic.**

 **Let me know!**

 **Cheers –**

 **CH 1: THE DRAGON**

"How soon before he gets here?" Her voice was hushed; her tone held a hint of reverence in it, or maybe it was respect? Either way, her partner, Bill Weasley cast a quick sideways glance at her, brow lifted quizzically before returning to follow her gaze upward.

Bill and Hermione Granger stood at the apex of a narrow river that began at the soaring base of a waterfall that fell from high, high above them. So high in fact, that the rich coffee and cocoa hues of the rock face turned gradually darker and shifted in color and intensity until they became a mix of vibrant blues, grays and purples, continuing onward and upward far beyond their line of sight.

photos/40001315 N00/5968225905/

It was without a doubt one of the most spectacular places that Hermione had ever been on this earth. The fluttering mixture of excitement and terror that had had her nearly breathless since arriving a week ago, only grew when Harry had casually mentioned two evenings before, when the entire group was seated around a firepit for dinner, that Charlie Weasley was assembling a team and en route to The Site. Bill had grown uncharacteristically quiet after that and had only commented to Harry that that was probably a good idea, and since then had not said much more on the matter.

This was the first time Hermione dared broach the subject with Bill. She knew her friend well enough, too well in fact, that when he got quiet like this, it was best to let him work through whatever was going on and deal with it when he was ready to speak. She needed to get to work however, and the anxiousness was showing in her demeanor, which was why she brought up Charlie. Hermione had no idea why they were strained around each other. She could never quite figure it out. Like there were pieces to a puzzle that she couldn't fit into their appropriate spots. When Bill didn't answer she let out a long breath, turned and began the trek back to Base Camp, a few meters down river from the falls. The ground beneath their feet was slick from the overflow of the river, the loose gravel and mossy rocks made the going slow. If you weren't paying attention or were trying to get away too fast, you were going to end up on your bum, wet and soggy and scraped up. She'd just moved one step too long and hit a mossy spot when she squealed and toppled over. Strong arms were there in an instant to right her and Hermione turned, flush faced and grateful to smile at Bill. "Thanks."

Bill waited till they'd passed the slick stones and crossed over the smallest point of the river and were out of the slippery zone before he released the firm grip on her arm. He'd been silent and Hermione knew he was working up whatever it was he wanted to tell her before he spoke. Finally, his grip eased and he let her go, pausing for a moment to turn and give a quick glance over his shoulder back and upward to the dark gap in the wall of rocks that Hermione and he had just been observing. It was the Cave where it, the Beast was currently residing. Satisfied that there was no threatening activity or movement he plunged his hands into his pockets and rolled his shoulders, "Harry said he should arrive today." Hermione nodded, eyes forward, wincing from a scrap on her ankle that had dashed against a jagged stone when she nearly fell. "I am," Bill paused, trying to find the right way to say this without it sounding like a big brother lording it over his kid brother. He sighed and lifted a shoulder, "I am concerned, HJ. This is big. This situation we're in. This is dangerous and if it weren't for the fact that you're the best, there's no way in hell I'd have let you come along either. Let alone have my brother here to step into a seriously life-threatening situation like the one we're in right now." Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, turning to stare at Bill with mouth agape. "Don't look at me like that, kiddo. You know I respect the hell out of you and your abilities, but this is different."

"How so?" Her cheeks had flushed in anger and surprise. She didn't even comment on his nickname for her. He was the only person to call her "HJ" and she disliked it immensely, but hadn't been able to stop him from using it throughout the years no matter the threatening tone or looks she'd shot him. "Bill Weasley, we have been working together for years. I have been in life and death situations with you," she paused, shaking her head at the rush of memories that flooded her, "far too many times to count. Which you are well aware. How on earth can you possibly say this is any different? Having Charlie here will only aid us. For heaven's sakes, he knows how to handle creatures like this one. It is what he does, Bill. He is the expert in a scenario like this, not us."

Bill shook his head, his grown out hair was loose and wild about his shoulders, it haloed his face in an auburn glow, he yanked a hand from one pocket and jabbed a thumb out over his shoulder, glowering at her. "No. He doesn't. Not one like this. There is a several thousand pound dragon that has been cursed sitting right there over our shoulders, probably watching us right now and debating on who it wants for a midmorning snack and who it wants for lunch." Bill's tone was low and sharp. "I can't break a curse with an animate, wild creature that refuses to stand still long enough for us to get close to it or better yet, try to dodge its cursed fire that's already killed four team members and countless others in the village at the base of this mountain. He can't tame a dragon that you cannot get near without the threat of being killed." Bill's voice never rose in volume, but his eyes were flashing blue daggers at her. "You're the genius in our little group, I'd have thought that was a no brainer!"

Hermione gaped at him, astounded. He cannot be serious? "You cannot be serious?"

"Deadly."

She shook her head in exasperation. "That is the point, is it not? What is the necessity in taming a dragon that you can walk right up to and pet? Merlin!" Hermione actually flung her hands in the air. Bill had always been the picture of professionalism and was known for never losing his cool in the face of danger. She had not to her knowledge seen him like this, ever. It hit her like a blow to her gut then. Instantly, the nervous flutters that had been blowing about her belly became a full-blown roiling, churning storm of anxiety.

Bill Weasley was frightened.

Oh. This was bad.

She was smarting from the callous tone, but now recognized with sudden clarity what was going on. Bill and probably Harry as well, if Bill was so gravely concerned, must think that a good number of people wouldn't be making it out of here alive before they got this beast either killed or under control. And Bill was worried Charlie would be one of those people.

Hermione reached out a hand and rested it on Bill's arm reassuringly. He gave her a long look, eyes still flashing. "He won't get killed, Bill. You, Harry and I will not let that happen." Emotion churned behind deep blue eyes when he stared at her and she knew she'd hit the bulls-eye. He forcibly returned his hand to his pocket, spun around and began moving down the gravel path that was gradually becoming soft earth beneath their feet as they entered a thicket of woods nearing Base Camp.

The unspoken thought was obvious; there had already been too much death in his family to lose another member.

Hermione followed along behind him, her words ringing thick in the air between them.

"No one has ever seen a dragon like this one before." Bill reminded her of something that had become obvious the moment everyone had gotten a good look at the beast as it circled over their heads that first day when they'd entered the clearing by the waterfall. It has killed one man and two more before they'd gotten down the clearing, out of its line of sight. The fire it shot from its mouth had blazed incandescent blue and curled like a corkscrew downward, literally chasing its victim, like a muggle heat-seeking missal. They had since discovered if you were wet and/or cold, the cursed flame had less accuracy, but not till they had lost one more team member to discover, leaving a death toll of four so far from the Ministry.

Harry Potter had arrived that same day of the deaths and had brought a team of Aurors with him to work with Bill in containing and bringing the Beast down. It wasn't until it had nearly leveled their first base camp, too close to its roost for the beast's likings, did they spot the huge rune carved or burned into its scaled skin. Bill and Harry had marveled at how that could have happened in the first place. You cannot penetrate a dragon's scales – period. Yet this one had been. You couldn't even get close to this thing without the strongest of protective wards around your person and even then you were left feeling like you'd been zapped by lightening if its fire hit your ward.

Then there was the beast itself. It was easily the largest dragon that either Bill or Harry had seen and they both decided that they needed Hermione there to get to work on that symbol. Both men knew it was part of the case they were already working on once they'd seen it.

Hermione, upon arriving at Base Camp a week earlier with her small team, had only seen the dragon twice so far and both times had been awed by its size, ferocity and sheer beauty. It was the most beautiful dragon she had ever seen. Bill and Harry took turns with her, guarding her like she was some child. Harry had scolded her when she'd gone to the edge of the river to take some samples of the soil and water and to document where they had been attacked. She'd gotten a good look at the symbol carved upon its back at that encounter and confirmed to Harry and Bill what they already knew – that this was in fact, a symbol that matched in similarity to the others they'd found carved upon the victims in the mysterious deaths they'd been investigating for the past few months.

Somehow, some way this poor creature was a part of the case they were working on. It was also the first living thing they'd come across with a symbol on it, which made her desire to examine it up close that much more important and necessary. She and Bill had gone first thing in the morning to check out the lair and document any activity from the beast. It was too dangerous to keep any one or two persons on a constant surveillance so there were teams that staggered throughout the day to observe. Never at the same time, in case the Dragon became aware of any patterns and decided to strike.

This morning had been Bill and Hermione's turn. She'd been anxiously awaiting the opportunity to get a look at the narrow cave opening and they had spent a good few minutes longer at the base of the falls than they probably should have, but they both agreed it was necessary to figure out how and if they could even get near the cave to go in. They'd not had any idea how to get close to it without bringing the Dragon out. Maybe Charlie would have ideas. She was sure he would.

If anyone was needed here at this moment, it was Charlie Weasley.

And she'd be immensely glad to see him when he arrived.

Bill's comment jarred her out of her thoughts and she rolled her eyes behind his back. "All the more reason for Charlie to be on hand. Bill, we need his expertise."

Bill spun around on her so fast that she ran smack into his chest; he looked down at her, hands automatically gripping her arms to steady her. "Hermione, I have never said this before. I've never thought it before, if I'm being honest." Bill's tone was gruff and his eyes locked on hers, steady and intense as he spoke, "But nothing we are doing here today is worth losing another life. Do you understand?"

No she didn't understand and conversely, yes she completely understood. Bill was afraid Charlie was going to get hurt.

But it didn't change the fact that they needed Charlie.

Hermione had opened her mouth to say just that but Bill's head had snapped up, eyes growing wide and locked on a point over her head, his fingers dug into her arms painfully as he literally jerked her forward, propelling her in front of him in one swift move. His free hand brandishing his wand, the other at the small of her back shoving her forward, "Time to go!" was all he said and Hermione pulled her own wand out, glancing once over her shoulder and gasping at the sight. "Go! Go!" Bill was running full speed into the woods, Hermione and he dodging and circling behind the giant tree trunks of the towering pine trees, hopping and barely keeping upright over tree roots and thickets of slick pine needles. The Dragon was overhead, circling lazily lower and lower. They could hear the breaking of branches high above their heads as its claws ripped tops off the trees to get a better look at them. They were near the Base Camp, but that would mean having to run through a clearing in the trees and they both skidded to a stop just short of said opening.

Bill yanked her back behind a tree, they both hunkered down, out of breath and trying to be as invisible as possible from the huge beast that alighted in the space between them and Base Camp.

Hermione was terrified. She could feel the sweat upon her body cold as the cool breeze of early morning and the woods brushed against her skin. Her hearing was strained, neither one moved, Bill's eyes were locked on hers, he waved his wand and created a soundproof ward around them, whispering low, "Ideas?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not a one. We can't get around that thing. We have our wards up, but.." Something struck her then. Something that she'd not even considered before this second. "can that thing touch us? Our wards are to prevent being killed by its fire. What about it snatching one of us bodily?"

Bill had already considered this idea; she could see it in the set of his jaw. "Don't think that they work like that. Might give it a little sting, but I'd wager if it wants to snatch one of us, it's going to do just that."

Hermione groaned. "Swell."

They both peeked around the tree, Base Camp was a flurry of activity. Obviously, they knew what was going on. Hermione and Bill were still out there… the beast was effectively trapping them from safety.

"We can pick our way around the other side of the camp? Come in from the other end?" Bill nodded he was thinking the same thing.

"I think that's our only option."

They both moved and froze when a bolt of blue fire whizzed by their heads. Hermione's eyes shut and Bill had pressed himself over her to shield her as best he could. They were in trouble.

It was then, that out of the sky they heard the unmistakable sound of a dragon's cry from high above.

Hermione's eyes popped open, she and Bill both risked a peek around the tree and she let out a whoosh of breath she'd not been aware she was holding. A tremulous smile curled at the corner of her lips. She glanced at Bill and uttered one word.

His name. "Charlie.."

He was here.


End file.
